


Come At Me!! (Drabble)

by heonie_bun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonie_bun/pseuds/heonie_bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Reader tries to fight the Buff Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me!! (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and the first Male Reader fic I've done so? Yay me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this because I thought it was really funny and had to write it.

“Oikiwi, nice serve!” (Name) called from the front.You were a middle blocker for Seijoh’s team and you tended to gloat about how good your blocks were. Maybe just to annoy Kyoutani a little. You were also known for the rather...Charming nicknames you gave to your teammates. “  _ Oikiwi? _ ” Kindaichi asked stifling laughter as Oikawa looked slightly annoyed. He served the ball but he was aiming for your head, which you could feel coming. Instinctively you moved to dodge the whirling ball, and smirked at the captain. 

“Shame on you, Tooru.” (Name) said smiling innocently. 

 

Things went on like that for a while, but, somehow practice managed to happen on schedule as usual.

“You know (Name)-chan, if you disrupted practice Iwa-chan would have been really mad at you.” Oikawa said to (Name) as he dried is hair.  “Please,” (Name) started. “Buff-chan wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me. I'm too quick!”Oikawa smiled, a little devilishly. “Oh yeah? What would you even _say_ to him?”

(Name) grinned. “Come at me scrublord I'm ripped!”

 

 A voice sounded behind them slightly amused. “Ripped, eh? We’ll see about that.” 

  
  
  
  


_ It was in that moment (Name) knew he fucked up. _

  
  
  


Bonus: 

 

“Buff-chan that _hurt_.” (Name) groaned rubbing his new bruises. “It's better than what I could have done instead.” Iwaizumi smirked at the smaller boy causing him to shudder. “Iwaizumi, nooooo.”


End file.
